The Fix
by savvydaun05
Summary: Eggsy (Taron Egerton) comes home one night from a botched mission. He tries not to let his anger and disappointment show but his longtime girlfriend, Lucie (Jesy Nelson), knows him better than that and knows exactly what he needs. (EggsyxOC)


**HELLO ONE AND ALL! It's me with an all new story! I would just like to mention now that things get a little bit more heated here than in my last story (Not to the point of smut or anything but still... *blush**blush*).**

 ***I probably don't have to repeat this fact to you, but I'm gonna 'cause I wanna. Lucie Wilkes, my OC, is portrayed by Jesy Nelson.**

 ****I do not own Kingsman, it's characters, Nelly, Jeremih, or their song "The Fix".**

 *****I apologize for any characters that are OOC or become OOC later on.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

To say that Eggsy was pissed off was an understatement. If there was a word that could describe his high level of anger at the time, he would have added it along with the long list of obscenities he wanted to say. However, he was so out of sorts that he didn't even want to think about _anything_ once he got home. All he wanted to do was have a long, stiff drink and go to bed.

Once he did get home, he couldn't help but slam the front door in frustration and rip off his coat, jacket, and tie, throwing them all haphazardly on the floor with no real thought. He stormed into the kitchen and searched through all of the cabinets for a strong enough drink to make him forget about the night, making so much noise in the process.

"Eggsy?" he soon heard and stopped in his tracks. _Damn,_ he thought to himself. He was so wrapped up in his anger that he completely forgot about one of the most important people in his life.

Lucie.

Lucie Wilkes.

His girlfriend of a year.

The woman who was spending more and more time at his house, that night being one of those times.

As much as he loved her, he really didn't want her involved in his problems. He would rather deal with them on his own. And so, he took a deep breath and tried to gather as much of himself as he could.

"Eggsy?" he heard again along with the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"It's me," he finally answered, turning back around to busy himself so he wouldn't have to face Lucie and try hiding the truth.

"Hey you," he heard her again through the kitchen opening. He caught a whiff of her scent, clean with honey, and deduced that she had just come out of a bath.

"Hey," he said back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just fine."

"I heard a lot of banging going on down here."

"Just trying to find something." He finally settled on some brandy and quickly poured it into his glass. He attempted to move swiftly past Lucie but she was faster and blocked him.

"Eggsy..." She tried catching his gaze but he kept dodging her. Exasperated, she gently grabbed him by the jaw and made him look at her. Just one look was all it took. Eggsy knew Lucie knew and vice versa. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Lucie asked. "What happened?"

Instead of answering, Eggsy broke free of her and continued on into the living room. He plopped himself onto the nearby couch and took a hard sip of his brandy. His gaze shifted from here to there, but it never went over to Lucie, who was watching him from the corner of the room. He knows now that avoiding her probably wasn't the best idea because it would only be a matter of time before she figured things out. And she would not stop until she knew the truth.

After a few minutes of silence, Lucie made her way over to her stressed lover. She gently took his glass and set it on the side table. She then bent down in front of him so she could look at him directly and placed her hands on his legs to balance herself. There was no way for Eggsy to avoid her anymore, so he finally reverted his attention to her.

"Please tell me what's wrong," Lucie said, not begging but certainly not demanding. Either way, Eggsy couldn't resist her.

"Mission went wrong," he began, everything slowly coming back to him and coming out. "We've been on the guy for _months._ It was supposed to be an easy mission. But he found us out and he sent his men on us. We managed to fight them off, but he got away."

"Eggsy, I'm so sorry," Lucie said, her whole demeanor changing.

"Don't be. It was my fault."

"I'm sure that's not true Eggsy."

There was another long period of silence before Lucie decided to speak again.

"Do you think there's a chance you can catch him in the future?"

"Merlin thinks so. He's already working on a plan."

"What do _you_ think, Eggsy?"

"I don't know," he sighed, wishing he had his drink back.

"Is there anything I can do? To make you feel better?"

"No. Thanks though."

Lucie sighed at his response. She hated seeing her boyfriend like this. If she couldn't do anything, she felt completely helpless.

But she _could_ do something. And she did. She suddenly got an idea. It could go either up or down. She was willing to try.

In a flash she was up and running out of the room and up the stairs. Eggsy looked on after her, his anger gone and replaced with utter confusion. He didn't need to wait long for an answer to his unspoken question. In no time she was back downstairs. She has something in her hand but she was moving around so fast that Eggsy didn't have the chance to see what it was. Again, his questions were answered when she went to the stereo system and plugged in her iPod. It took her a moment to find the song she wanted, _needed,_ but she was more than excited when she got to it. She pressed the play button and a familiar beat came on.

Lucie then turned around to look at Eggsy, her expression full of seduction. Although Eggsy was still confused as to what was going on, he couldn't help but feel slightly turned on by what was happening. As he was leaning back into the couch, Lucie moved across to the middle of the room, just in time to the rhythm of the song. Eggsy took a good long look at her. She was wearing a black silk robe, the one she only wears after a good bath. Her hair was up, strands of which were slightly wet and sticking to her skin. It amazed Eggsy that he missed this in his rage, now completely gone. He found himself getting more lost in Lucie's trance as she began _singing along_ with Nelly and Jeremih.

 _"Shawty hit me on the late night_

 _Got a man, got me thinking, Shawty, ain't right_

 _She say she ain't about the creep life_

 _But all she wanna do is take pipe"_

At this point, she slowly began undoing the tie around her and allowed the robe to drop around her. Eggsy's eyes widened at what was underneath. Lucie was wearing the matching black nightgown that showed off all the best parts of her, from her chest to her curves all the way down to her legs. She smiled at his reaction and removed her clip to let all of her hair fall down, continuing with her "performance".

 _"I ain't mad at nobody_

 _I just wanna have your body_

 _Now, I can give you the key, girl_

 _Or you can meet me in the lobby_

 _Talking bout it"_

Eggsy was so caught up in Lucie's gaze, her body, her voice, _her,_ that he hardly noticed as she made her way closer and closer to him. In no time she was lowering herself onto his lap, her hands weaving around his neck.

 _"Oh_

 _I'll lay you down and go down_

 _Girl, 'til I reach your ocean_

 _Oh_

 _So come and get this shh..._

 _When you need that fix, yeah, that medicine_

 _I know you like it like this"_

She gently placed a hand over his heart (which happened to be racing by then) just as she sang:

 _"When you get that itch, adrenaline_

 _Heart beating outta your chest_

 _Heart beating outta yo chest"_

She dared to move forward a little bit, just to tease him. Each time Eggsy moved forward, Lucie pulled back until he did. This short game of theirs went on well into the next few words.

 _"And when that pressure's building_

 _I got what you need, come shh... with me_

 _And when you get that feeling_

 _I got..."_

Suddenly, Lucie rolled her hips up hard against Eggsy as she sang:

 _"...sexual healing"_

Eggsy moaned loudly and rolled his head back, eyes shut. Only this woman, this _goddess,_ had this effect on him. Besides him mum and little sister, Lucie was the only person in the world who could make him forget about all of the shit that was wrong in his life, if only for a moment. Boy, was he ever grateful to have her as a girlfriend.

"Feeling better?" Lucie asked, deciding to take a break and check up on Eggsy.

"Much better," he was surprised to hear himself say.

"Good to hear," she replied, feeling something hard from underneath her. "And _feel."_

Eggsy laughed and gathered up as much strength as he could to look at Lucie. She wasn't being seductive now. Instead, she looked honest and sincere.

"Thank you, Lucie," Eggsy said with as much sincerity as she had, "for everything."

"Hey, it's my job to look out for my boyfriend. Through good times and bad."

For a few moments, the two just sat in place, looking at each other. Finally, Eggsy got an idea of his own and said with a mischievous grin, "Well then, since you've taken more than enough care of me..." He suddenly flipped Lucie over so that she was now the one underneath him, laying down long-ways. She squealed with shock and surprise but was soon silenced when Eggsy finished, "How about _I_ take care of _you_ now?"

Lucie nodded and hungrily captured Eggsy's lips. They each fought for dominance, their tongues dancing over each other while their hands roamed around. Lucie found herself wrapping her legs around Eggsy while her hands found their way into his hair. She gently pulled him away and down to her neck, where he greedily began kissing, biting, and sucking every place he could. Lucie moaned at the contact and let out a loud gasp when Eggsy thrust his hips into her at the phrase "sexual healing". _Cheeky bastard,_ she thought to herself while grinning at his imitation of her. He chuckled, the vibrations coming off of him and onto her and making her moan again.

"Eggsy..."

"Bedroom?" he read her thoughts.

"Please," she begged.

Without being asked twice, Eggsy lifted himself off of her and scooped her up bridal-style. She kept on kissing him wherever and whenever she could as he carried her off to his bedroom. Neither of them bothered with her iPod, which was still going on with the song. No matter. Lucie had cleverly put it on repeat and turned the volume up loud enough for them to hear from upstairs. Something told her that this healing session was going to take all night.

 **Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for reading this! Please review if you like, take a look at some of my other work, and be on the look out for the next story. I'll even give you a sneak peek of it right now. There's gonna be feelings, mentions of a tragic event, feelings, crying and comforting, did I already mention feelings? Be sure to brace yourselves! Until then...! :-)**


End file.
